


Questions and (Delayed) Answers

by Perfect_Ghost



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual Hugging, Fluff, M/M, Puppets, Touching, Warning: Deceit Sanders, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Ghost/pseuds/Perfect_Ghost
Summary: At the end of a video explanations happen.





	Questions and (Delayed) Answers

"You're not listening! You refuse to understand me!" Roman shouted.

"That is a blatant falsehood, you over-emotional melodramatic unintelligible child!" retorted Logan.

"I don't know why Thomas said we'd make a great team, but he's wrong. WE'RE THROUGH!" Roman yelled before sinking out.

The sound of a slamming door can be heard faintly off camera.

After a pause Logan reaches for his necktie and while clearing his throat, subtly loosens it while stating "I'm afraid I must leave as well, Thomas. I'm in no state to properly help you." and he sinks out.

Thomas looks to Patton who looks mostly unfazed. "They just need some cool down time, they'll be back." "Just make sure you can still feel them." Virgil chimes in. In response Patton looks more upset. "Can I have a hug, Virgil?" he asks reaching. "You know we can't do that in human form." he replies. Patton transforms into his puppet self and wanders over to Virgil's side of the room.

When he gets there, he puts a hand on Virgil’s arm and asks, "How about now?" Virgil looks a bit taken aback but complies.

"Thank you." Puppet Pat says as he lets go.

"You're welcome." Virgil replies without removing one of his hands from the puppet, "You want to do a check on them without summoning them, Thomas?"

"I can do that?" Thomas replies interested.

"Sure! Just think a little rationally or out of the box and as long as you still can they haven't left." Puppet Pat says and then makes a contented noise. Both Virgil and Thomas look concernedly towards him before realizing Virgil was absentmindedly rubbing Puppet Pat’s back and fiddling with the paper hair.

Virgil frowns and says "Dude, if you're going to make it weird, I can stop."

Puppet Pat looks concerned and whines, "No, please don't! I like this and it's so rare that it happens."

Thomas looks confused, asking, "Even when you guys are off camera?"

"Oh, when we're off camera we're stuck in our rooms and can only visit each other if you have a thought that requires two or more of us. That's why this feels so much like just catching up." Puppet Pat explains and Virgil looks down dejectedly while running his hand over the puppet some more.

Puppet Pat leans into the motion just as absentmindedly while Thomas asks, "Is there a way to fix that?"

"Gonna be honest with you, kiddo, that's a bad idea. We're separate for a reason."

Virgil nods in agreement and plays with the puppets hair and then mutters "At least it's an idea..." to which Puppet Pat mutters back, "They wouldn't have left, not when they know how important they are to Thomas."

"You didn't think I'd duck out until I did, so you're hardly a good judge of these things."

"True." Puppet Pat sighs.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Thomas asks.

"We may be locked in our rooms, but we're still privy to everything you think." Virgil explains.

"Locked is such a harsh word, though." A new voice mutters.

Puppet Pat sighs and Virgil pulls him closer protectively, asking, "What do you want?"

"Well with the others gone it might be a better chance for Thomas to meet us and-" "No." Virgil cuts in. "Thomas needs to be comfortable with what's going on so he can accept you more readily, we agreed on that at least." "Yes, but-" "No buts, it's this way or you're never getting introduced." The voice sighs and the room visibly lightens.

"Who was that?"

"Later, when we have everyone, I'll explain."

A second different voice chimes in "Hey I heard that we were renegotiating-" "No the deal still stands." Virgil cuts off that voice as well.

"Who was _that_?"

"I said later," he moves Puppet Pat completely behind himself, "I gotta call Deceit. DECEIT!"

"You rang?"

"And you're supposed to do your job!" Virgil snarks back.

"I assure you I don't know what you're talking about."

"Just keep those two under control. We have enough situations at the moment, and we don't need everything happening all at once."

"Of course, wouldn't want to be our own worst enemy, would we?" Deceit smirks and Puppet Pat gasps.

At the sound Deceit glances over to see Puppet Pat peering around Virgil’s side. "And what do we have here?" "None of your business, the conversations over! Get out!" Virgil yells.

Deceit sinks out, Puppet Pat comes out from behind Virgil and asks, "Why'd you hide me, kiddo?" at the same time Thomas asks, "What was that all about?" Virgil points at Thomas and quips "We've answered that previously." and then turns Puppet Pat towards him, stating, "You're more vulnerable in this state," seeing he's about to be cut off hurriedly says, "I know you like this form, but it's more simplistic making it easier to copy." he pauses before continuing, "I lo-care for you and if you want, turn back to human form and I'll keep rubbing your back. OK?" he asks, to which Puppet Patton’s face lights up and Patton takes his regular form.

"Please?" Patton looks imploringly to Virgil.

"I promised, didn't I?" Virgil grins putting his hand up to Patton’s shoulder height. "Yay!" Patton cheers and leans into the touch.

"Should still check on the others Thomas..." Virgil reminds while Patton has his eyes shut.

Thomas nods and closes his eyes as well, scrunching up his face. "Wait! Not too much or we're gonna go-" To be continued comes up on screen.

The end card starts with a shot of Deceit back in Thomas's living room looking at his gloves like someone would look at their fingernails when the first mysterious voice pipes up, "What did he mean by 'Do your job'?"

"That's none of your concern." Deceit retorts, rolling his eyes.

The second chimes in, "You said we should show up today, but all that happened was Virgil getting mad at us again. Do you want us to get yelled at repeatedly?" Deceit just sighs.

Both ask at the same time, "What are you playing at?" while Deceit mugs to the camera.

**Author's Note:**

> I was woken up at 1:30 am with Logan's first line and the thought of Patton getting back scratches. Blame my own creativity and lack of sleep if it doesn't flow or have the proper tags.
> 
> Wrote Logan's first line and asked myself rhetorically 'How do you really feel about Roman?'
> 
> This is only my second piece of fan fiction I've ever posted so feedback is more than welcome!


End file.
